Auslly College life
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: "He is Cute." I said. I'm Ally. I though College was Going to Be Easy But Not my College Until I Met Austin. AU. I SUCK AT SUMMARY! Read It Please.
1. Chapter 1 How it Started

**My FIRST AUSLLY Fanfiction! So please don't put mean reviews.**

**Ally Pov**

**It 8:30! Im late for school! I change in to my Red tank top with a White skull and a white jeans. I got my skateboard and skate it out my dorm. It 8:45! I got 15 mins before class! I skate so fast I bump in to someone one!**

**Me: Im sorry. I got ten mins before science start!**

**Austin: It ok. I was heading to Science too. Im Austin.**

**Me: Allyson. But Call me Ally.**

_He __is cute! I bet his gf is lucky!_

**Austin: Ally. It cute.**

_Oh he good! He had a body like a god and that hair was so messy but __cute. __He was tall and had a tan!_

**Me: Thank. So Is Austin.**

**Austin: Austin&Ally! It got a catch. Now come on we are going to be late!**

_We ran to class and had 3 mins left._

** : and Mr. Moon you guys was almost late.**

**Me:Sorry we go take our seat.**

_I Was texting Trish who was two rows away from me._**  
**

_Ally= Italic; Trish= **Bold**_

_****__Hey why you didn't wake me up!_

**I had to go to work!**_  
_

_I was Almost late!_**  
**

_**But you met Total hottie Austin moon!**_

_**-_- **You are crazy. I bump in to him! And he say my name is cute!_

**^O^ What! He like you!**

****_Trish we just met! He don't like me._

**W****hatever!**_  
_

**Class was over and I saw him with a Red head. I think his name was Dez.**

**Austin: Hey Ally!**

**Me: Hey Austin.**

**Austin: Are you busy tonight?**

**Me: No. Why.**

**Austin: So we can study! As Friends.**

**Me: Sure. Here my number so you can call me.**

**Austin: Thank. Here my number. See you tonight.**

**Me: Bye.**

****_I walk away and someone pull me! It was Trish._

_**Trish: You got his number and he coming to our dorm!**_

_**Me: Why You so nosey!**_

_**Trish: It run In the family!**_

_**I roll my eyes**_

_**Me: Don't you have to work.**_

_**Trish: I forgot! Bye Als.**_

_**Me: Bye!**_

_**The first chapter! Review it!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Our Study date

Austin POV

Austin: Dude She A Total Hottie!

Dez: You Like her! You should ask her out after you got dump by..

Austin: She will not be name her!

Dez: Ok! Don't you think you should go to her dorm now.

Austin: Oh Yea. Bye dude!

Dez: Bye!

**I rode my skateboard and knock on her door.**

****Ally: Hey Austin

Austin: Sup. U ready to study.

Ally: Yea! Come in.

Austin: Thank!

**We study for 2 hours. Then we hang out alittle.**

****Austin: So You like Music?

Ally: I love Music! I write songs and play the piano.

Austin: Can you play a song?

Ally: Sure

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay (stay)  
By your side forever (ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey, there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh

Austin: You Are... Great!

Ally: Really! Thanks!

Ally POV

He made my Blush alot. So He Lean in and I lean it and Then trish come in!

Trish: Hey Ally

Austin fell on the floor.

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: Yea.

I giggle alittle.

Austin: I think I should Leave.

Ally: Ok

We walk in the hallway and Austin Kiss me on the cheek.

I blush a little.

Austin: Night Allyson.

I hit him on the chest.

Ally: It Ally. And You have a strong chest.

Austin: I know. We should go out like a date on tomorrow?

Ally: I love that. Bye.

I kiss him fast and walk in my room.

Trish: Ally And Austin sitting on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love Second come Marriage Then come a ..

I threw a pillow at her.

Ally: Shut the hell up.

Trish: It true! You got a Second Date! After you Got Cheating on...

Ally:Shut the Fuck up! Im going to bed.

I fell asleep and hear a Tap on the window. It was Austin!

Ally: Austin! Why are you here?

Austin: I Can't stop thinking about you.

Ally: That so sweet. I'm coming down.

Austin:I got you.

I jump out of my window and fall on Austin.

Ally: Are you ok!

Austin: Yea.

Ally: Austin, I'm glad I bump into you.

Austin: Me too.

We lean in and kiss. OMG! I'm kissing him!

Austin: Wow!

Ally: Yea.

Austin: You want to kiss again?

Ally: Totally.

We was making out and then I pull back.

Austin: What wrong.

Ally: Nothing. I have one Question?

Austin: What?

Ally: Are we going out?

Austin: What do you think.

Ally: I like you so much. so A yes.

Austin: Then we are going out. I think you should go to bed.

Ally: Night.

Austin: Night

We kiss and i climb up to my window.


	3. Chapter 3 Why U Up?

Trish POV

I saw Ally in her window and blow a kiss at someone!

Me: Allyson Nicole Dawson!

Ally: Hey Trish? Why are you up?

Me: I be Asking the Questions! Why are you climbing thru your window!

Ally: To... Get some Fresh Air!

Me: You Lair! You went to see someone!

Ally: Me! No way!

Me: Who you Blow a kiss to?

Ally: A friend.

Me: So a Friend Got you a hickey.

Ally POV

Damn Austin.

Me: Uhhh

Trish: Who was it Als.

Me: Austin..

Trish: No way! I told you!

Me: You was...

Trish: Said it.

Me: Uhhh

Trish: Said it Damn it!

Me: Ok! You was Right. I was Wrong.

Trish: YEA! Omg! That feel so good for you to say that!

Me: That the last time I'm going to said that.

Trish: Whatever, .

Me: Shut the fuck up. And I seen you have been texting Austin Best friend Dez.

Trish: Shit! You look at my Texts.

Me: All of it.

Trish: I think you should Go to bed and stop Read my Texts.

Me: Ok Bunnyboo.

Trish: Only Dez call me that.

Me: Whatever.

**Next day**

Trish: Wake up Als!

Me: What!

Trish: WAKE THE HELL UP!

Me: Im up Bitch!

Trish: Morning to you too.

I roll my eyes and Jump out of bed. I took a Shower and start Singing

7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin'

Trish: Yeah!

Me: What The Hell Trish.

Trish: Sorry!

Me: Get out i need to change.

Trish: Then Change fast!

- I change In to a Purple Tank top With a Yellow A on it and Short short.-

I hear a Knock on the Door. It was Austin and Dez.

Me: Hola Guys

Austin: Hey Als.

Dez: Sup. Where my Trish.

Trish: Deziss.

Dez: Trishboo.

Austin: Deziss?

Me: Trishboo?

Dez: It our Nicknames.

Me: OK?

Austin: AllyBoo!

Me: Austy!

They Roll their Eyes. Me and Austin Kiss.

Trish: Whatever Come on or We are going to be Late for Class.


	4. Chapter 4 Meet The EX'S

Ally Pov

After school Austin,Trish,Dez,Me went to the mall and I saw him!

" Hide Me!" I Said while hiding behind Trish.

"Why Als." Austin Ask.

"Her Ex-Boyfriend Work Here." Trish Told him. She push me to Austin.

"There he is With..." I was Cut off by Austin.

" Cassidy!" He yell. What! He know Cassidy!

" You Know Her?" I ask.

" She my Ex-Girlfriend and cheated on me with Him." He told me.

" So Ally's Boyfriend Was also Dating Austin Girlfriend?" Dez Ask Confusedly.

"Yes." Austin said.

"Ok. Now I get it." Dez said.

"Ally?" Dallas Yell holding hands With Cassidy.

"Hey Dallas." I said with a fake smile.

"Hey Austin." Cassidy said with a flirty smile.

"Hey Cassidy." Austin said and hold my hands.

Cassidy smile when away.

"So what up?" Dallas asks.

" Nothing. Me and Austin are going out." I said.

Cassidy had a plan and I know it!

"Oh... Well Nice seeing you Ally. Bye Austin." Dallas left and Cassidy wave bye.

"That was..." Trish was cut off by me.

" Awkward." I finish her sentence.

" Yea." Austin said. We walk to the Sonic Boom.

" Hey Dad." I said.

" Ally-Cat!" He ran to me and hug me tight.

" Dad!" I yell.

He put me down and I walk to the Piano and Austin sat by me.

" What you about to play?" He ask.

"You pick?" I said

"Somebody that I used To Know By Gotye." He said.

" Ok." I told him

[Austin]  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[Ally]_  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

[Austin]  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[x2]_  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

"That was Fun." Austin said.

" Totally." I said.

We almost kiss but Trez walk in!


	5. Chapter 5 The News

Trish POV

"YOU JERK!" I yell at Dez.

"You WITCH!" Dez Yell back.

First of All Me and Dez was Fight because He Was Flirting with some Blonde Girl.

Second of all Did he just Call Me A Witch!

"Why Was You Flirting with some Blonde Girl!" I yell with my hand on my hips.

"She was Flirting with me! I just talk to her!" He Told me.

"You Lair!"

"I'm a lair! Then Let go ask Austin and Ally!"

"Fine!"

We walk In to The Sonic Boom and Saw Austin and Ally.

"Austin! Is talking to a Girl who Flirting with you, Does That Make you Flirting?"

"Ally! Don't That make you Flirting!"

"Uhhhh... I have to start working!" Ally said.

"I'm going Outside." Austin Ran.

"See Trish! Even Our Friends Can't Answer our Question!" He Yell.

" Whatever!" I Walk A Way And When to the College.

Ally POV

"I Can't Believe They Had A Fight!" I yell.

"Me Too!" Austin said.

" Wonder If They Break Up?" I Ask Him

"They Won't Break Up." He said.

"But Wonder Austin! They Was Pretty Mad!" I yell.

" But Their Deziss and TrishBoo. They Are In Love!" He Told Me.

" You Are Right. Maybe They Won't Break up." I walk up to Austin and Sat On his Lap.

" I'm Always Right!" He Shout. I roll my Eyes.

" Whatever!" I kiss him and Start it to make out.

"Ally we Need to Talk!" Trish Walk In. She Was Crying.

Austin and I stop Making Out.

" What Happen?" I ask.

" Me-e and Dez-z Broke-e UP!" She Yell.

I Give Austin the 'I told you so' look.

" Why!" I said.

" We was Yelling and Then Dez Yell It Over!"She sobs All of me.

" Shhh... It ok. You Should Go to Bed." I told Her.

" Ok." I hug her.

"I see you there." She walk away.

" So Als. I guess You was Right." He said.

" Big time! I told you Austin. But I don't want to fight. I want you to talk to Dez and See why He Dump Her."

" Ok. See You Later Babe." He Kiss me On the Cheek.

"Bye Austin."

I walk To The Piano and Start To Sing

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_[Chorus]_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_[Chorus]_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

_[Chorus x2]_

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

" I hope they Get Back Together." I though.


	6. Chapter 6 better Together

Ally POV

It was Saturday, That mean It was Trish And Ally Day. I went to See Trish was Ok And See Was Watching The Titanic Over and Over!

" He don't Love You!" She Shout and Threw Ice cream at the T.V.

"Hey Buddy. What You Doing?" I ask.

"Watching Titanic. And Eating Ice cream."

"Well You not eating it, you are Throwing it."

She Threw Ice cream at me!

"Well Some way to Start Trish and Ally Day." I told Her.

"I'm Sorry Ally. I'm So Sad." She said with Ice cream on her Face.

"You Got alittle Something On your Face..." I told her.

" Oh Shut up. We Can't Do Trish And Ally Day today."

"Ok. I be at the Mall."

"Bye."

I walk to the Park to meet Austin.

" Hey Austin."

"Hey Als. How Trish."

"She so sad right now."

"So is Dez."

"We need to Get them back Together! Now."

" Yea. And I have A Plan."

"What Is it, Austin?"

He Told me the plan And It May Work.

Austin POV

"Dez, Buddy. Come on we should Go to the Beach. Maybe It Can Help you." I said.

"Maybe. Ok, I can Go to the Beach." He jump up and Change in to his Beach Outfit.

He Ran to The Beach And Told His to get Ice cream. So I call Als.

Dez POV

I got Me and Austin Ice cream. And Then I saw Trish And Ally!

" Why She Here!" I yell with my Arms Cross

"Why He Here!" Trish Yell with her Hand on her Hips.

" We want you guys to get back together!" Ally scream.

I do miss my Trishboo.

"TRISHBOO...?" I said

"DEZISS...?" Trish said.

" TrishBoo!" I Hug her and Kiss Her.

" Deziss! I miss you So Much!" She Kiss me.

" I miss you Too. Hey Ally Can you Sing us A song?" I ask

" Sure. But Not here."

We Went To the Sonic Boom and Ally start singing

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...


	7. Chapter 7 Best Date!

Austin Pov

Ally and I was going on a date while Trez Was SHOWING HOW MUCH THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.

" Where are You taking me?" Ally Ask.

" It A surprise! You are Pushy!" I told Her.

She Push Me and I grab her By The Waist And Pick Her Up.

" Ahhh! Austin , you are Silly!" She Yell.

" That what You Get For Pushing Me!" I Shout it.

" I'm Sorry! Put Me Down!"

" Say I Love Austin Moon!"

" I love Austin Moon! Now Can you Put Me Down?" She Ask.

"I think About It." I told her. She Giggle and Do a martial arts Filp and Made me Fall.

Ally POV

" Thank god for martial arts!" I yell.

"Why You Never Told Me You Did martial arts?" I ask.

" For The Future." I gave him a Flirty Smile.

" Oh really. What is That?" He Wrap his Arms Around My Waist and Put his Head on my Shoulder.

" It A surprise!" I look at him.

" Fine. I take you to your Surprise and you show me your Surprise." He said.

I though about it.

" Fine!" I told him and ran to the Beach. I saw A picnic and A bunch of Fireworks.

" You like it?" He ask.

" Yea." I told him.

" The Firework was Custom. So we are having A fireworks Show." He told me.

No One Never Did that for me! Not Even Dallas! So I walk up to Austin and Kiss him.

" What was that for?" He ask.

" For Having the Best Boyfriend. And that was the Surprise."

" I like that Surprise. And I have the Best Girlfriend." He Kiss me and Start the Fireworks.

" Wait Do That Firework said 'I love U Ally!'?"

" You Know It." He Hold My Hand and Spin me Around . He Fell on the sand.

"Haha!" I Laugh. He Pull me Down and I land it on top of him.

We look at each other and He laugh

"What so Funny!" I giggle.

" How your Face look Cuter Close up" He Told me.

I roll My Eyes. He pull me in to kiss him.

" I love You Austin Moon." I Told him.

" I love You Allyson Dawson." He Said.

" Don't Call me Allyson!" I laugh.

"Ok. It Getting Dark We should..." I cut him off By Kissing Him.

He pick Me up and Went to my dorm. We walk in the Room.

**What Happen? Write A review And Guess what happen?**


	8. Chapter 8 What the!

Austin Pov

Me and Ally walk in Her Dorm and We saw Trish and Dez In the Bed... Naked!

"Oh my God! I'm going to..." She pass out.

" Ally!" Trish yell.

" This is not Happen!" Dez Said.

I pick up Ally and Put her On the Couch.

Ally Pov

"What Happen?" I ask

Austin Told me what Happen.

" What! Trish!" I yell.

"Yea... We Did that. And It was..." Austin and I Cut Her Off.

" Shut Up!" We yell.

" And That was My Bed!" I notice.

" Oh Yea." She told me.

" I'm Staying at Austin's Dorm,and You Clean my bed! 3 Times!" I yell at her.

" Ok. Come on Deziss."

" Ok,Trishboo." He grab her by the waist and kiss her.

" I can't look at this! Come On Als." He told me.

We Walk to His Dorm and I put on One of his V-Necks and Basket ball Shorts.

Austin Walk In the Room Shirtless with Sweatpants.

" Do you Always Sleep with out a Shirt." I ask.

"Of Couse! I always want to Look at My Abs." He walk up to me And Put His Forehead on my Forehead.

" You Know What to Do." I told Him and Smile. I wrap my leg Around his Waist and I kiss Him. He put Me On the Wall and Kiss my Neck. I was Moaning and Play with his Hair and Felt his abs. Omg they are hard! He Put Pick Me up and I push him on the bed And got on top of him. We Laugh and I Kiss him. But I thought About Trish and Dez so I pull away.

" What Wrong?" He ask.

" I though about Trish and Dez. Wonder that Happen to Us but We get Pregnancy." I told him.

" Ally. We Are Smart! We Just Make out. But Trish and Dez need to Watch Out."

I giggle. " Ok." I kiss Him and He spun me Around and We Land on the bed.I was on top and we laugh. We both fell a sleep and I woke up around 2 am. So I play on his Piano.

Monday Tuesday we were cool  
Wednesday I found out bout you  
Caught my heart by telling lies  
You weren't what you advertised

But silly me to believe  
I was unique  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh oh oh you gotta go

Cuz whats true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanting to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
Cuz you got me to forget me  
Oh oh oh oh you know thats true  
Yah you got me to forget me  
So friday I'll be over you

Oh yah

No no I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
Cuz friday I'll be over you

And silly me to believe  
I was unique  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh oh oh you gotta go

Cuz whats true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanting to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
Cuz you got me to forget me  
Oh oh oh oh you know thats true  
Yah you got me to forget me  
So friday I'll be over you

Oh yah  
Oh yah

And silly me to believe  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh oh oh you know thats true  
Oh Oh

Cuz you got me to forget me  
Oh ohhhhh  
Now you got me to forget me  
So friday I'll be over you.

Cuz whats true about you  
Who are you when I'm gone  
Wanting to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
Cuz you got me to forget me  
Oh oh oh oh you know thats true  
Yah you got me to forget me  
So friday I'll be over you

I hear someone clapping. I turn and it was Austin.

" Who was That for?" He ask.

"Dallas."

" Well forget about him. You got Austin moon!"

" I'm Happy To Have my Austin Moon."


	9. Chapter 9 Oh No!

Ally Pov

I woke up with An Arm Wrap Around me. I try to Get out of it and Then Austin Woke Up.

" Morning Cutie." He told Me. I blush.

" Hey Bed head. How you Sleep?" I ask Him While Playing with his Hair.

" I Slept great because I had My Girl." He Wrap His Arms Around My Waist.

" Austin! It Mr. Willis! You have A New Roommate!"

" Ally Hide." Austin Told me.

I ran to the The Bath room.

Austin Pov

I ran To The Door and Let Mr. Willis In.

" Hey ! Who My New Roommate?"

" His Name Is Dallas Centio."

" Oh... Where is He?"

"He Getting His Bags. Good Luck." He Walk Away and Dallas In.

" Where Ally? I know She In here!" He ask.

" Why you Care! She My Girlfriend!" I told Him.

" I love Her! That Why I'm At this College!" He Yell.

" Dallas You Can't Have Her! You dating Cassidy!" I shout.

I walk in the Bathroom and Told Ally To come out.

" So Who your New Room..." Her Voice Lower when She saw Dallas.

" OK! You sleep with him but Not with Me!"

"Dallas! I didn't Sleep with Him. Why You Care! You Cheat it on Me." She Yell.

" I'm Sorry Als. I love You." He Told Ally.

" I should Be thanking you. If you hadn't Dump me, I wouldn't Met Austin." She said.

I gave her a warm Smile. Dallas Try To Grab Her. But I Push Him Away.

" Don't Touch Her! She Don't Want You!" I yell at him.

" I think I need To go. Bye Austin. I see you at 8." She kiss My Lips and Walk Out of the Dorm.

I look at Dallas.

" If you Touch Ally,I will kill you dude!"

"We Will see!" He told Me.

Ally POV

I walk In to My Dorm and Saw Trish and Dez In her Bed.

" Really." I said to MySelf.

I walk up to my piano. and Play Broken hearted by Karmin

This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow

Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio

What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
Just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh  
I don't even think you know, no no

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

" Who was that For?" Trish woke Up.

"Dallas Go to the College and Roommates with Dez and Austin." I told Her.

" What the hell do you mean!"

"He here to date me Again!"

" Me,Austin,And Dez are here for you!"

"Thank Trish!" I hug her.


	10. Chapter 10 anniversary

All Pov

I went to Austin Room and Knock on the Door.

" I'm Coming!" Austin yell. Dez open the Door.

" Hey Als! Have you met Dallas?" He ask.

" Yea ,Dez. We Dated." I told him.

" Really! Why you never Told me! I though we was Best Friends!" He Said.

"I did. At The Mall." I told him and walk in the dorm.

" Hey Ally. You look Great." Dallas told me.

" Hey Dallas. And This Is For Austin." He Rolled His Eyes and Austin Walk out of His Room.

" Hey Cutie Pie. I love the Outfit." He Leaning to Kiss me but Then a Knock on the Door. It was Cassidy.

" Hey Lovely!" Dallas Kiss Cassidy. Cassidy Gave me A Evil Fake Smile.

" Hey Austin. Ally." She said.

" I think we Need to Go. Bye Guys." Austin Pull me and Walk to the Beach.

" That was Awkward Again!" I told him.

" Yea. But They can't Break Us." He Told me.

I Smile and He Grab me By The Waist and kiss me. I smile While We Kiss. I mess his Hair And He Was Rubbing My Back. So I push Away.

" Did I Do something?" He ask.

"No. I just Though of Something." I told Him.

" What?" He said.

" Our One Month anniversary." I smile and He Kiss Me.

" I got you something." He took out a Small necklace That Have An A on it with A Ruby in the Middle.

" I love it! I got you This." I took out some Red and Black High Kicks.

" No Way! Ally You are The Best Girlfriend Ever!" He Yell. He Kiss me And Spun me Around.

" You Know what to do." He told me. I smile And When to Our Dorm to see Which room is Clear.

I walk to Austin Dorm and Open the Door. He was in His Pj's and I change in to my's.

" You Like My Outfit?" I ask. I wore a Texas Longhorn tank top with White Short.

" Woah. You look... gorgeous." He told me. I blush. He walk up to me And Kiss me.

Tonight was Awesome! There was Alot of moaning. We hear Someone Came in.

"Yo Austin!" Dez Yell.

" Ok It Just Dez. Not Dallas." I said.

" I be Back." He walk away.

Austin POV

"What Up." I ask him.

" Dallas Is Coming!" I ran to The Room.

"Ally Hide! Dallas Coming!" I told her.

Ally POV

"What! I hide under the Bed!"

I went under the Bed and I saw Feets.

" Hey Dallas." Dez Said

"Sup." Dallas Told Him.

Dallas Walk around the room. He Went to Austin's Room. I close My Eyes and Remember What he Did to me.

**Flashback**

"WHO ARE YOU TALK TOO!" He Yell at me.

" Jack! Why?"

" Are you Cheating on Me! You Bitch!" He Slap me and Push me to the wall.

" No! Why are you Acting like this!"

**End of ****Flashback**

****" Ally. You can come out." Austin told me.

"Ok." I came out And Look at Austin. " Happy anniversary." I told them.

" Happy Anniversary." He Kiss me And I slept in the Bed with him.

" I love you Austin." I whisper

" I love you Ally." He Whisper.

You like it? Write a Comment.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealous Ex Roommate

Ally Pov

I woke up with Austin Holding me tightly. I turn around And look at him Sleeping.

"Morning Als." He Said. He open his Eyes.

"Hey Austy." I Try to Get out of the Bed but, Austin pull me back.

"Austin You Are Silly." I told him.

" I don't Get A morning Kiss?" He pull me To his Chest.

" If I Give you a Morning Kiss then It going to Turn In to Making out. "

His Eyes Widening with a Big smile.

"So ... Is that a Yes?" He ask.

"You Know it!" He pick me up and Kiss me. I want it to Put away BUT He pull me Closer.

"Come on you guys!" Dez Holler.

"Wait You GUYS!" Dallas Ran to Austin's Room.

" Dallas! Why are Burst in to People Room? Are you That Jealous!" I yell at him while Cuddling on Austin Chest.

" Yes. Ally I'm So sorry for what I did! Please Just Take Me Back!" He Beg.

"Like My Mom Used to said 'If you Did something in the Past, You Mess up Your Future.' And You did that."

" Ally! I want you back! I love-" I cut him off.

"You had Your Chance! I don't want to date A Woman Beater and A cheater! Why in the Hell I go out with u!"

"Come On Ally. I know You want me!" He pull me And Try to Hurt me but Austin Sucker Punch him.

"Thank Austin! I love you so much!" I said. I hold Him.

"We should Go Before He Wake up."He Said. I nod and Change in to a Black V-neck and A Jean skirt.

I want it to look like Austin Because It cute. I put My Hair in A high Ponytail.

"You Look Just like Me Als. Wait. You need A Dog tag." He said. He made Me a Dog tag that said 'Austin's girl'

"I love it. And I am your Girl." I kiss him And Got my Backpack.

"I Know. Now and Forever." He said.

We Went in to Class and Cassidy Sit by Me.

"Hi Ally. I like You Outfit. Not!" She Told Me.

" Austin love it. And have He Gave You A dog tag that Said 'Austin Girl'?" I said

She Shut up now. I giggle to myself And Took my Book Out.

After School I had To work at The Sonic Boom.

"I see you at 4:30. Watch out for Cassidy." I told Him.

"Ok. And Watch out for Dallas." He Said. I nod and kiss him and Ran off.

2 hour Pass, so I wrote in my Songbook.

**"Put Your Graffiti On Me"**

Denim-jean jacket, pink Chucks  
And a mini skirt.  
Be your bad habit  
Throw me up against the wall first.  
I take advantage of you  
You take advantage of me.  
Drink up this bottle again,  
And paint your body on me.

_[Hook]_  
Put Your Graffiti On Me! _[x3]_  
Tag me! _[x2]_  
Put your name on it! Put your, put your name on it! _[x4]_

Cotton-candy, lollipop  
Sticky like a post-it.  
You don't need to drum my heart,  
You already own it.  
I take advantage of you,  
You take advantage of me.  
Drink up this bottle again,  
And paint your body on me.

_[Hook]_  
Put Your Graffiti On Me! _[x3]_  
Tag me! _[x2]_  
Put your name on it! Put your, put your name on it! _[x4]_

_[Bridge]_  
Treat me like concrete under your feet.  
I'll be your 'canvas incomplete.'  
Your paper-doll,  
Your alley wall heart in Graffiti

Tag me! _[x2]_

_[Hook]_  
Put Your Graffiti On Me! _[x6]_  
Put your name on it! Put your, put your name on it! _[x4]_  
Tag me! _[x2]_

" That was Great!" Austin yell Behind me.

"Ahhh! Austy! You are Silly."

"Im Sorry. I want it to see my Girl."

"My Shift is Almost over."

" Who Dorm Are we going to?"

"My Dorm. I don't want to Deal with Dallas."

"Fine By Me. See you Tonight." He Kiss me And Left.

I though about What Happen And Maybe Dallas Will Hurt Me when Austin Is Gone somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12 Woah

Ally Pov

Tonight Was Going to be Tonight. It Have to Be. I Was About to Close it and A Guy came in who look Just Like Austin!

"Austin?" I said. The Dude Hear Me.

" No. I'm Ross." He Said.

" I'm Sorry. I though You was my Boyfriend Austin." I told Him.

" He Must Be Lucky To have you." I blush. He Smiled.

" I bet Your Girlfriend Lucky too." I said.

"I'm Single. That Mean More Parties." He said To Dance.

I laugh. Then Austin Came To Pick me Up.

" Hey Als. Who Your Friend?" He Ask.

" Hey Austin. This Is Ross." I told Him.

" Sup I'm Ross." He shake Austin Hand.

After Ross Bought His guitar, Austin and I When to Our Dorm to Change Outfit.

" Hey Trish. Don't you got A date with Dez."

"Yea. And we getting a new ROOMMATE! And her Name Is Madison.

"Awesome. Can You Go To Dez Dorm because Austin Is coming."

She Look at me and Threw me A Condom.

"Just in Case. My Little Ally-Cat is Growing Up." Trish said Fake Crying.

"Shut up. You are Silly."

Then Austin Was At The Door.

"Hey Austin." Trish said.

" Sup Trish." He Said.

Austin Kiss Me and said " Guess who Moving Out!"

" Dallas!" He Nod.

"Yes!"

"yea but We get a New Roommate and It that Guy you talk to."

"Ross! Wow."

Trish walk up to Austin And Said

"If you Get My Ally Pregnancy You Better Not Run Away."

His Eyes Widening.

"I won't." He said.

She Smile And Walk out.

I look at Him And Told Him what Happen.

2 hours Later

Me and Austin Was In The Bed. He was Sleep and I was Looking at the Wall.

I never Felt this Happy! I can't Stop Smiling.

I look at Austin and He was Sleeping With a Smile on His Face.

I kiss Him On the Cheek.

" Ready for Round Two?" He said.

" We do Round Two Next Time." I said.

He Smile And Kiss me On The Lips.

"Tonight Was Perfect. So I'm I Your True Love Now?" He ask.

" Of couse. But If we Break Up We need to Get Back to Get together." I told Him.

"Yea. We should Put Some Clothe On." He said.

"Yea." I told Him And Put A tank top with Some Jeans on. He Change in to A White v-neck and Jeans and The New Shoes I got Him.

"I Have To Open the Store For My Dad. I met You At School." I told Austin.

" Ok. Bye." He Said. I kiss Him and Ran to the Store. It open? And I saw Ross at the Counter.

"Ross? Why are you Here?" I ask

"I work here. For A year or So. " He said.

" Really. I Never Know that. And Austin Told Me That You his New Roommate." I told him.

"Yea. And My Sister Madison Have this Roommate Name Trish." He Said.

" So she Staying my room! Wow." I said Shock.

" are Late For Class!"

"Come on!"


	13. Chapter 13 The Figure

Ally Pov

I felt someone Following me Alot! I was Scare, But When I get to work I Feel Safe.

" Hey Dawson. Are you ok?" Ross ask.

"I feel like Someone Following Me. How Are you Doing with Austin and Dez?" I ask.

" Austin and I are Doing We Are Getting Mix Up Alot. Dez is Awkward , But Funny." He told me.

" I can Help you with the Mix up. See Austin Have a Birthmark on his Neck. You got it On Your Leg." He smile.

" You are Right. And You have A Birthmark to on your neck!" He said.

" I don't have A birthmark on my Neck?" I said." Damn Austin!"

Ross was laughing." Omg It a Hickey! That so Funny."

"Shut up! I told Him to Stop that!" I hit Ross on the Chest.

" I'm Sorry! It too Funny." I laugh a little.

Austin Saw us Laughing and Walk in.

" Hey Als. Sup Ross." He said. He Kiss me On the Cheek and Do A hand Shake With Ross.

" Look at the Twins! You Guy Only Know Each Other for a Day." I told him.

" Yea. But We have A lot In common!" He High Five Ross." Is that A birthmark?" He added.

Ross Laugh again. So I gave Him A ' I'm Going to Kill you' Look. He stop Laughing.

" That A Hickey, Austin. You Gave it To Her." Ross Told Him.

" Gosh you Are Dumb. Good Thing You Are Cute." I told Him. He roll his Eyes.

" I'm Going to the practice Room." I left them and Open my book.

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

I though about That Person who was Following Me.

"Hi Ally..." I turn and Saw No One.

"I'm I going Crazy? I need to Leave." I ran Out of the Room and Saw Austin And Ross.

"Are you ok, Als? You don't Look Good." Austin Ask.

"Yea. I'm going To the Dorm." I wave bye to the Guys and Ran to the Dorm.

I walk in and Trish as Talking to Madison.

" Hey Ally. This Is Madison." She Said.

"Hi Madison. Ross told Me about you." I wave at her. She smile.

" Hi Ally. Yea Ross Talk Alot."

"And Laugh alot." I added.

" Totally." She Laugh and Flap Her Blonde Hair.

She was Short and Skinny like Me. Her Eyes Was Ice Blue. Her Hair Was Long and ashy blonde.

" I need to go to Bed." I ran off and Got on the Bed. Walk to the Mirror and Look at me.

I saw A figure and Turn it Was no one.

I gone to Scare to Fucking Scare.


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Wide Awake

Ally POV

***Dream***

_Ally: *Work at the Sonic boom alone._*****

****_*Footsteps and Ally Turn*_

_Ally: Who there? Ross? Austin? Dad? Who there!_

_?: Me.* Grab Ally And Hit her.*\_

_*WAKE UP*_

__"AHHHH!" I yell. I saw the Windows Open. I walk up and Close it. Someone grab me by the waist.

"Ahh!" I turn and It was Austin.

"Why are You Screaming?" He ask.

I start it to cry and Lean on the wall.

"Someone Is Trying to Kill me Austin. I'm Srace Austin."I told him.

"No One is Going to Kill you. I'm always Here to Protect you. And you have Dez,Trish,Ross,Madison."

"But Cassidy." I said.

"5 vs 2. The odd are not good."

I hug him.

"Can you Stay with me Tonight. I'm Freaking out." I ask.

He nodded.

We was cuddling and I have The same Dream but the Person was Dallas.

I woke up. I woke up Austin too.

"Are you Ok? Do I need to kill someone!" He ask.

"I think Dallas Is The Figure? He want to get me back the hard way." I told him.

"He not going to Hurt You. I'm Going to Keep you safe." He told me.

" Ok. I can't Go To sleep." I walk to the Piano and Play A song

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

"Wow Als. That was Wonderful." It was Madison.

"Thank Madison. You like Music." I ask.

" Totally! Who is that in your bed?"

" That my Boyfriend."

"Ross! You dating my Roommate."

"No. That Austin. Austin met Madison."

"Sup." He said.

" Hi." She wave.

" I should go to bed. Night Guys." She Yawn and walk to her room.

I walk in the Bed and Cuddle with Austin. I need to watch out for my self.


	15. Chapter 15 The love Song!

Austin Pov

Man, Ally is Really Scare Of the Guy Who Following her. But I keep her Save.

"Ally Wake Up.. It 6:00." I told Her. She Jump Up and Hit me on the Face. I fell of the Bed.

"I'm Sorry Austin. I didn't mean too." She Said

"It ok, Als. I know you Didn't mean too."

She giggle alittle. I threw A pillow At her and she fell.

"Austin! You are going to paid!" She jump up and ran After me. I fell on the Bed and She Land On told of Me.

"I love You Moon." She whisper

"I love you too Dawson." I push her Hair Behind her Hair And Kiss her.

We was Kissing for 5 mins. Well That what it felt like.I look at the time It Was 8:05! Man Time go by Fast!

" Ally we Are Late!" I yell.

"Forget It. Austin I always want it to Skip School! I want to Skip school with You!" She Told Me. I smile.

"Will you Stay?" She ask. She gave me Puppy Eye.

"Of couse." I told Her.

I kiss her and Took my Hand. We walk to the Piano.

"I wrote a Song for you." I told Her

"Really! Play it!" She said so HAPPY.

"It call Love Me."

My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya,  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me u love me

People try to tell me  
but I still refuse to listen  
'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
a thousand days without your love,  
oh your love  
oh

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya  
love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya  
above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go,  
oh

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
kiss me , kiss me  
say that u miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you love me.

" I... I..." I cut Her Off.

"Love It! I Was going to Play it with my Brothers and Sister. If you like?"

"I love that!Wait did you said Brothers and Sister. You have one sister?"

"Yep! There Name Are Riker, Rydel,Rocky,Ryland,And Ratliff."

"Alot of R's"

"Yea. We should meet them tonight!"

"Ok! I love to meet you Family!"

"ok!" We kiss and start it to make out.


	16. Chapter 16 Autor Note!

**Hi People who read Auslly College Life**

**I telling you that im Writing a Story! And Yes I'm going to Check The Grammar! :P**

**It call " I have to think!" Im about to Write it now. And I hope you love it!**

**Ok! 3 All of my follower!**

**Mia(MimiBunnyboo) **


End file.
